The Adventure Beyond the Pines
by Th3Twofac3dwriter
Summary: First story open to suggestions


Authors Note: New writer and I am learning i would appreciate the a feedback. The feedback can be both negative and positive I just wanna improve. I hope you enjoy the story if not still let me know. You talk too much! No I don't... Just read

* * *

It was a lazy day yet again for our favourite adventures. The wind was low and smooth as it cooled our heros. The sun was out, but it to seemed to lazy. They spent the day before serving Princess bubblegum's little Ice Problem. It was no sweat for our Heros though. They plowed through the quest with ease and just minor injuries. Jake still feeling the small bump when he fell after slipping on a banana gaurd.

"Hey Finn can I ask you something?" Jake asked still looking at the sky.

"Sure you can ask me anything what's up?" Finn looking at his bro.

"Do you know the forest near the Fort?" Jake asked.

"The forest by the haunted Swamp? I think it was also haunted. And wasn't it called the sp..sp...Spooky Forest?" Finn replying back.

"Not that forest you know the one between the Haunted Swamp and the Ice Kingdom." Jake trying to explain saw that Finn still couldn't tell."For Glob's Sake! Wait here and don't you dare move." Jake pointing at Finn.

Finn just smiles and says jokingly, "Uh-huh where else would I go it's not like i have someone to see."

Jake suddenly points to Finn's left side. "It's PB, Hey PB Finn was talking about you!"

Finn turns to see nothing but the Sea Lard. His face was bright red from the feeling mixture of embarrassment, anger and disappointment. When he turned to Jake who was on the ground laughing and bursting into tears.

"Oh haha very funny. Why don't you just go get your map I'm getting bored already." Finn saying trying to change the subject.

"Haha ok bro." As Jake stretchs around the treefort in a spiral to their room. Jake walks over to his bed and pulls on one of the drawers. He sees a demonic eye, a few gold coins, an old magazine, and about 4 scrolls. He takes a look trough each scroll. One was a scroll teaching how to control and tame dragons, the other was a letter from their parents the third was a guide on how to make a perfect sandwich. The last scroll was just a christmas poster of everyone even the Ice King was in it. Jake tried the next drawer. There he found two more scrolls he found the map when he check the first one. He was curious to what might be in the second one. It was chords to a song of Marceline.

'I never knew I had a lot of things in here it's been ages simce I checked it.' Jake thought to himself. As he stretched all the way back to Finn who was now playing with BMO.

"What took you so long Jake?" Finn asked eyes locked onto the little robots screen.

"I was just looking through some old junk." Jake saying as he spread the old and easily treatable map on the green grass.'We should get a new one. This one could just fall apart anytime soon. It's a shame me and Finn had this map since our second adventure together. I should frame it so we can appreciate it more.' Jake thought this all to himself.

"Hey Finn why don't we use this map again?" Jake asked his brother who paused his game and looked at Jake as if he asked something idiotic.

"Remember PB gave me this." Finn slowly pulls out what seems to be a pink crystal. He presses a small button at the bottom and a beam of light came out and a map was displayed. "The Princess gave this to us a long time ago."

"So it came from your girlfriend?" Jake taunting Finn who was bright red again. "I'm just joking finn. I also noticed that that both your map and mine don't have a name for this forest and it's not on your crystal thingy."

"Oh Glob you're right Jake. Wanna go chek itout tomorrow?" Finn looking at his brother who was thinking.

"Hmm sure why not Finn? When do we leave?" Jake asking quickly after he saw Finn's interest on the trip.

"First thing in the morning?" Finn saying eagerly as he reached into his bag and took out his phone. "Let me just tell PB so if we get into trouble she can help."

"Yea tell your girlfriend not to worry." Jake joking again.

And so the adventure begins...

Authors note: Tell me guys who you wanna see in this story. Also if you want any ships or smut. Violence and gore or anything let me know


End file.
